1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, and more particularly to a coaxial connector including a central pin having a flattened engaging face cooperating with an insulative member to withstand an excessive torsional force.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Patent publication No. 101132086 submitted by Suzhou Wutong and published on Feb. 27, 2008 discloses connecting structure comprising a bracket, an insulative member retained in the bracket, a central pin embedded in the insulative member. The bracket has a plurality of key-shaped recesses formed around an inner surface thereof. The central pin is formed with an interferential face. The insulative member would be securely fastened in the bracket, due to the engagement between the key-shaped recesses and the outer face of the insulative member. Additionally, the central pin would be secured in the insulative member, due to the engagement between the interferential face of the central pin and the inner face of the insulative member.
It is complicated to define key-shaped recesses on the inner surface of the bracket. Additionally, the engagement between the interferential face of the central pin and the inner face of the insulative member is so unreliable that the central pin would be moved axially in the insulative member when excessive mating force is encountered.
Hence, a coaxial connector having an improved central pin is highly desired.